Fallen
by WIWJ
Summary: There is an accident that causes surprises, decisions, regrets, faults and lots of equiptment.. it's a little angsty.. okay.. so lots angsty.. but it's also sweet. FINISHED!
1. A surprise

When the warehouse doors burst open everyone looked up. It was one of those scenes you can't look away from no matter how much you want to or how much you feel as if you should.

"Woody!" Her voice sought him out with desperation. He tried to make his way around the paramedics but they seemed to have built a wall around her.

"Jordan!" He shouted to her, moving his head around the closest shoulder trying to get a better look at her face. "I'm here Jordan, I'm right here."

"Woody, Don't leave." He cringed inwardly at her words moving frantically in the other direction hoping to get where she could see him. "Please."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He called to her, desperately trying to reassure her weak voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

The mob of people attending to her finally stopped moving in front of the ambulance. He pushed the first non-paramedic he saw out of the way and pressed into the circle. Her eyes widened when she saw him, her arm grabbing the front of his shirt. He pulled her fingers off and meshed them with his own, pulling them to his mouth and kissing them.

"Woody.." Her voice held a frantic tone he knew he'd heard only one time before. In a moment like this, almost a year ago. She tried to lift herself up towards him, cringing in pain as one of the paramedic's pressed her back to the stretcher.

"Hold still, Jordan! Hold still!" He ordered bringing his other hand to her head.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered breathlessly.

"I-." He slammed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Detective?" One of the paramedics turned to face him. Woody swore if this guy was going to tell him to leave he was going to hit him. "Watch your step." Woody down at the ledge of the ambulance before looking back at Jordan.

"I have to let go, Sweetheart, just for a minute." He told her quickly. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled his hand away and grabbed onto the handle on the rig, pulling himself up next to the other paramedic who had crawled in backwards and was now helping move her in. He grimaced at the way she cried out in pain as the stretcher clattered onto the floor of the ambulance. He watched her eyes shift around her taking in each face working intently over her body, looking for his.

"He's right here, Honey." The tall willowy female paramedic, who's job it was to monitor her vitals, turned Jordan's head slightly towards him. Her arm reached back for him and he grasped her hand again even tighter than before.

"Woody I need you to know that I-."

"I know Jordan." He told her quickly. "I do." The paramedic leaned to the right and pulled Woody closer after fastening an oxygen mask around her face. Woody put his free hand on her head, pushing back damp pieces of hair that were matted there.

"Jordan? Do you have any medical conditions we should know about? Any medications?" The woman asked her producing a pen and clip board from her side.

"What?" Jordan asked absently, looking from her to Woody.

"No." Woody answered for her. "She's perfectly healthy."

"Except for whole falling two stories thing.." She breathed finally comprehending the question.

"Is there anyway you could be pregnant?" The woman said absently holding the pen over the paper.

Jordan's eyes shot to Woody. He watched her think.

"I-. I don't-. Has it been a month?" She asked him suddenly desperate.

"Jordan it's been ten weeks." He felt the air leave his lungs quickly making a tight vacuum feeling around his chest.

"Is that a yes?" The woman asked looking from Jordan to Woody.

"Oh my God." Jordan started to cry harder now, her other hand coming up to the one he had on her head.

"Yes." Woody choked the words out before forcing his lungs to re-inflate. The woman looked at him remorsefully.

"Mark?" Another one of the paramedic's looked up at her. "I need you to check for vaginal bleeding. Suspected pregnancy."

_Unsuspected_. Woody thought to himself, feeling Jordan's fingers squeezing his. _Completely and stupidly unsuspected. _

The third paramedic reached for a white box and pulled out a piece of equipment while Medic Mark Cut through Jordan's blue jeans.

"Clear." The man reported Woody looked between the two of them.

"I have a viable heart rate on the Doppler." Paramedic number three reported. Woody looked down at the thing he had against Jordan's stomach. He could still hear her crying. "Here, Listen, Mom , listen."

Woody watched him turn the dial until a rhythmic swooshing noise filled the cab of the ambulance. He looked down at Jordan, her eyes were clamped shut, tears slipping quickly out the sides as her shoulders shook.

"What's that mean?" He asked quickly looking at the woman beside him.

"That means your baby's still alive, Detective." She told him bluntly. Woody looked back at Jordan.

"Shhh.. Shh. Hold still." He told her softly rubbing his thumb across her forehead. "It's going to be fine. Everything's fine." He kissed her forehead watching her bite her lip. The swooshing continued. Woody held onto it with everything he had.

* * *

"DR. M!" Woody's anguished cry rang through the ER. Garret found him in the crowd and rushed to his side. "They.. She's.."

"Woody woody calm down." He ordered. "Is there internal bleeding.?"

"I don't know. I don't-" He shook her head. "They're doing some kind of scan now."

"CT or MRI?"

"I don't know. Doctor Macy-."

"Was she conscious?"

"Yes. Dr. M-."

"Was she bleeding? Was there-."

"Garret!" Woody yelled, Macy looked at him. "She's pregnant."

Garret blinked back in surprise, his mouth slipping open.

"How.. Long has she known?" Woody looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes."

"How far along."

"The Inn." Woody said not caring who knew what anymore.

"She's.. that was.. She'd be.." Woody waited for him to do the math. "She's twelve weeks pregnant."

"It was only ten weeks ago."

"I know but-." He looked at Woody shaking his head. "That's just how they do it. She's twelve weeks."

"Dr. M? I was there. It was ten weeks ago."

"Woody!" He yelled, now was not a time for the discussion between gestational and fetal age. "Did they get a heart beat?"

"In the ambulance." Woody nodded suddenly looking more lost than Garret could have expected, it wasn't just Jordan at risk. It was their child too. He ran his hand through his hair. Garret put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"There's a heart beat Woody. That's all you need to know right now." The younger man nodded. His eyes shoooing up to the woman walking towards him.

"Detective Hoyt?"


	2. the decision

He had told her to stay in the car. When was he going to realize she didn't listen? If he had just taken her with him, she would have never been up there. She would have never tripped, the railing would have never given way and she would have never fallen.

She would have gone down the stairs with him. They would have found nothing and gone home arguing about how she always has to come along and how one day she's going to get hurt. He would have told her she should have stayed in the car and she would have rolled her eyes at him.

They would have had take out in her office talking about their case.

Instead he was standing in the corner of her hospital room trying to decide what the hell he was supposed to do.

_She'd broken her pelvis in three places. Four ribs were broken. One had punctured her lung. Herdiaphragm had been bruised. They'd put her on a ventilator. _

"_Detective, if she wasn't pregnant I'd be out here telling you we were taking her up for exploratory surgery to rule out internal bleeding." _

"_But you can't do that now?" Woody had asked in confusion._

"_Woody, if they open her up there's a good chance she'll miscarry." Garret had told him in a low voice. _

"_So what are you telling me?" He looked from Garret to the Doctor and back._

"_I'm **asking** you to allow me to take her up for exploratory surgery." The woman had given him a moment. _

"_What does she want to do?" He'd looked lost. "Why do you need my permission?"_

"_She's only been semi-conscious since the fall. She's been sedated for the ventilator. She's unable to make medical decisions for herself. You're her next of kin detective_."

"_I- I need a minute." He'd sputtered falling back from Macy and the doctor. _

"_Woody, She needs this surgery. The quicker they find out what's wrong the quicker they can help her." Garret said moving back towards him. Woody put up his hand to stop his words. _

"_You said exploratory." Woody breathed. _

"_Yes."_

"_That means?"_

"_It means we have reason to suspect internal bleeding." _

"_Suspect?"_

"_Her blood pressure is unstable, she's had a serious traumatic injury."_

"_Her blood pressure.. how bad?"_

"_Right now?" Woody nodded. "It's non-critical but-."_

"_I want to see her." He'd decided. _

"_Woody just sign the form!" Garret yelled at him. "She could be bleeding to death."_

_**Or not**. He'd though. _

"_I need to see her." He told the doctor, ignoring Macy. _

So he was seeing her now. Standing here looking at her from the corner. He crept closer as the nurses moved away from her side. Taking her hand, trying to block out the hissing sound of the vent, the beeping of the monitors. Her left hand rested squarely across her abdomen. Woody wondered for a second if it was a sign or coincidence.

"Detective?" Dr. Tanner asked from the doorway.

"I.. I want to wait." He stuttered. "I want to give her some time."

"You understand that you could be putting her life at risk?" She clarified and he nodded. She looked down, clearly not appreciating his choice.

_**Could be**. _

He stared at her hand for a few more seconds before laying his on top of it. He tried to think of her in the ambulance, tears of relief on her cheeks when she heard the heart beat.

"Do we know anything, about the baby?"

"I've called OB. They'll send someone down." Woody wondered if the woman was upset about Jordan's situation or about not getting to do the surgery.

"When will you be taking her up?" Garret had wandered back from calling the morgue. The doctor looked at him blankly. He looked at Woody. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "This isn't something that you can just wish away Woody. You're risking her life for a pregnancy she didn't even know existed an hour ago."

The detective swallowed hard and once again ignored Macy. He looked away pulling Jordan's fingers around his own.

"We're going to wait."


	3. the regrets

He didn't want to see anyone.

He knew that Garret Macy was still pacing angrily outside of her room and that the other's had probably shown up. By now, they were all probably just as angry.

She'd woken up a couple of times. He had fought the urge to tell her what he had done, to search her eyes for her approval. Instead he'd starred into her eyes, brushing his hand over her forehead and into her hair again and again. He'd whispered to her that everything was fine, and that he loved her, over and over until her eyes drifted shut again.

He'd replayed his choice over in his brain an unimaginable amount of times still struggling with a decision that had already been made. If she died now, how would he ever be able to look anyone in the eye ever again? He moved his thumb across her arm. Staring at the automatic blood pressure cuff, waiting for it to inflate. Waiting for the bottom to drop out on his world.

_She could be bleeding to death. Right here in front of you_.

He swallowed hard, trying to make enough room in his own throat to breath as he watched the all too rhythmic movements of her chest. The vent pumped in ………. The vent pulled out ………. The vent pumped in again.

It was hypnotizing. So much so that when her chest moved out of turn, his body flinched.

"What the hell was that?" He asked the nurse standing on the other side of her. The woman stood over her watching carefully. It happened again. "That!" The woman smiled at him.

"She's breathing against the vent." He looked alarmed. "That's a good thing."

"How good?" He looked back a Jordan.

"Really good, Detective."

* * *

"Woody?" He turned towards the door. She smiled at him worriedly. He nodded at her, glancing back at Jordan.

"She's breathing against the vent." He reported like he knew what that meant.

Lily's eyes brightened and her shoulders scrunched up, making Woody smiled. He knew this was a really good thing now, if Lily was happy.

She rubbed her hand up and down against his back. He leaned into it, grateful for her comfort.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

He was going to say all right. He was going to say he was hanging in there, But when he looked up at her face all he could do was tell the truth.

"Scared." He whispered, her lips pressing together in her most empathetic smile. She sat beside him in the extra chair.

"She was scared too." Lily told him softly. "When she had to…" He looked at her pleadingly, hanging on her every word. "She just tried to put herself in your shoes. Make the decisions that she thought you would make." He felt the tears in his eyes, drawing in a deep breath to keep them from falling. "Is that what you're doing?"

He looked at Jordan, then back to Lily and nodded, his head barely moving. She nodded back at him.

"But Dr. Macy-." He began in a soft hoarse voice.

"…Isn't the one she chose to make her decisions for her." Lily reminded him. He nodded again catching sight of Jordan's brown eyes moving around the room.

"Hey You." He said standing up and moving over her. "Lily's here."

"You are in so much trouble, Jordan." She told her smiling. "Woody's never gonna take you with him again."

He felt her squeeze his hand.

"No way." He said shaking his head and smiling at her. "Never again."

Her eyes rolled back, and he wasn't positive, but he though he saw her smirk.


	4. the fault

He grimaced when they pulled the tube out of her throat, turning his face away and trying to block the sound out head.

"Don't try and talk Dr. Cavanaugh. Give it some time." He turned back to her anxious face. She mouthed a word at him, and closed her eyes in relief when a slow smile slipped across his face.

"The baby's fine, Jordan." He told her. She looked towards the doctor for confirmation.

"Radiology will send down an ultrasound technician in a few minutes to let you have a look." The doctor smiled at her. Jordan mouthed another word at the physician who appraised her request for a second before nodding. "Ellen, will you get me a Doppler please?" Woody watched her eyes follow the doctor and nurse around the room until the soft swishing noise filled the air again. She tightened her grip on his hand, the edges of her mouth twitching slightly towards her cheeks.

She pulled at him quickly, regaining his attention long enough to breath something at him.

"Sure.. now you're sorry." He said playfully, bringing his hand back up to her face. "I've been telling you this for how long now, and now you decide you'll listen, huh?" She shook her head at him.

"Just this once." Came her raspy whisper. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

There was an ultrasound, suddenly there was their baby. Jordan's eyes had widened with barely contained panic. He had to bite his lip to keep his moist eyes from becoming full blown sobs of pent-up fear.

The orthopedist had come, explaining the pelvic injuries. There would be rehab. Lots of it. They'd have to modify things for the pregnancy.

Jordan had nodded, asked questions, seemed to know what the hell the woman was talking about. Woody had held her hand and turned his face between them like he was watching tennis. Now he sat in the chair beside her bed while she flipped the channels on the television. His head bobbed back towards the ceiling, mouth open. Eyes closed. The only way he knew he was still awake was that the air pump like sound of the blood pressure cuff still startled him every time it inflated.

"Woods?" He looked over at her, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Go home."

He shook his head. "You're about to fall out of the chair." She told him sympathetically. "Go home."

"Lily's coming." He told her softly. "I'll go when Lily gets here." She was studying him, he could feel it. "I'm all right."

"You forget.." She offered her voice finally starting to return to normal. "I've been in that chair." He looked back at her trying to keep the emotion out of his eyes. "Talk to me."

"I.. I had to chose." His voice was so low he wondered if she had heard it. "They wanted me to chose." He sputtered looking away from her confused face. "Dr. Macy thought I should have-. The surgeon said you could-." He shook his head like he was trying to shake the memory out.

She reached for him, running her hand up his arm to his face, slowly turning it back to him. "I should have know you wouldn'tstay in the car." He smiled at her. "I should have-. I'm supposed to protect you, Jordan." Her eyes widened as his voice shook.

He remembered how eerily silent she had been when she fell. Just one quick gasp, then nothing. He remembered the sound her body had made when it hit the ground. How she had cried for him when they put her on the stretcher. He thought of the look on her face when they heard the baby's heartbeat in the ambulance.

"I didn't know what to do." He shook his head and looked back at her. "I wouldn't have known what to do with out you." He'd realized somewhere in all of this that she was it. His only family, the only friend that really knew what went on behind those blue eyes and dimples. The only one who would risk everything _for him_. "I didn't know how to choose."

"You did fine." She said breathlessly, shaking her head in confusion. "None this is your fault." He felt her thumb smooth up his cheek and back down again. He closed his eyes. "Come on Woody, I'm the one who didn't stay in the car."

He shook his head for a second, trying to decide whether or not to explain, when he heard Lily's shoes clicking against the tiles behind him.

"Oh my Gosh! You look so much better!" She exclaimed.

"That's what they tell me."

"Jordan." She smiled widely shaking her head back and forth. "You're gonna be a mom."

Woody watched her eyes melt into that grin. The one that made her look like a little girl. The one that made her cheeks mold into perfect circles. Her head shook in little amazed whips.

"Who would have guessed." She chuckled still smiling brightly. Her eyes fell back on him and he winked at her, pulled out of the seriousness of the last moment by her smile. "Okay, Hoyt." She said firmly. "Lily's here. You? Home. Shower. Sleep.." She looked at Lily's watch. "Make sure your butt and Italian take out are back here no earlier than six."

"I'm not leaving for six hours, Jordan." He told her.

"You've been here four days!" She gave him a conspicuous look. "You smell." He frowned at her, she smiled wider. "Go home."

He looked at her for a minute.

"I'll be back at four." He said authoritatively.

"Five forty five." She smirked at him.

"Four thirty." He countered.

"Five thirty." She said shaking her head.

"Five." He mumbled remorsefully.

"Okay detective." She said shaking her head. "You wore me down." She pulled him down to her and he kissed her on the lips, glancing briefly at Lily's raised eye brow.

"She's pregnant Lily, is there really a whole lot of mystery left?" He shook his head.

"Goodbye Woody." Jordan laughed pushing him playfully in the chest before grimacing and rubbing her sore ribs in embarrassment.

"You should be careful. You might hurt yourself." He said wincing at her sarcastically before backing out the door. "You want Spaghetti or Manicotti?"

"Surprise me." She called to him as he turned away from the door hesitantly. "Go home, Woody!"

"Five o'clock, Jordan." He reminded his voice drifting further from the room.

He shook his head for a second. _How did she always do that to him?_


	5. the equiptment

"This.. this is ridiculous." Woody shook his head and looked around the crowded living room. Nigel gave him a sympathetic smirk, the left side of his mouth lifting up into a grimace. "She can not possibly need all of this stuff."

"I just brought what Lily and Dr. M ordered from the book." He said tossing his hands up. "I don't know."

"Her hospital room doesn't have this much stuff." He flopped down on her couch, narrowly avoiding hiting the bed that was nearly pushed up against it. He grimaced as he pulled a unidentifiable piece of home health equipment out from underneath him. "They wouldn't be letting me bring her home if she needed all this stuff."

Nigel looked at his watch.

"We have twenty minutes to make sense of all this." He told the detective, gesturing across the pieces that littered the floor.

"We need the bed, the shower thing, the walker, and the chair thing." Woody decided.

"And this." Nigel said holding up the Doppler scope, Woody smiled and nodded. "I'll help you box the rest up, Mate, but I'd keep it close by in case Dr. M stops in." He raised his eyebrows. Woody shot him an unsure smile. He hadn't seen Garret since he'd chosen not to have the surgery. He wasn't sure he wanted to. The image of the Chief ME standing in the hallway, aghast at Hoyt's decision, still made him feel guilty. He didn't want to know what seeing the actual man would feel like.

They boxed up the extra and shoved it into Jordan's broom closet and the empty space next to her washer and dryer.

"I'll come around in the morning." Nigel told him casting one last glance at the living room.

"Thanks Nige." Woody pulled his keys off the counter and left to bring her home.

* * *

"You okay?" He asked watching her attempt to maneuver around the apartment. She nodded closing her eyes in a way that told him she was lying through her teeth.

"Let me help." He moved forward putting his hands around her waist in the exact position that the orthopedist had shown him. "You should lay down."

She nodded and let him move her to the bed. She winced as he lifted her and settled her against the pillows. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

She squeezed his arms.

"It's okay. You did it right." He wiped a stray tear off her face with his finger. "It's just going to hurt. No matter how careful you are."

"You want me to get you something?" He watched her consider it. "Jordan, the doctor said it was okay to take something if you had to. It won't hurt anything." He brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm okay. It's better now. I'd rather only use it if I absolutely have to." She smiled. "I don't want to do anything else to put the baby at risk. The whole nearly falling to our death thing was enough."

She'd opted for a spinal block instead of being put under when the orthopedist put the pins in her pelvic bones. She knew it was safest for the baby, but Woody had seen the haunted look on her face when the brought her back to the room.

_I never want to hear that sound again_. She'd whispered to him.

"You need anything else before you go to sleep?"

"No I'm okay."

"I'm gonna sleep in here on the couch in case you need anything."

"You don't have to do that." She protested.

"I wouldn't sleep if I didn't, Jordan." He admitted, adjusting the pillows around her carefully. She was studying him.

"What?" He asked her hesitating before slowly easing down on the edge of the bed facing her.

"You know, you never even asked me." She told him softly. "About the baby. I mean.. it is.." She stopped looking up at him. "Pollak had a.. um.. he couldn't have-." He couldn't help it. He had to laugh at her. She shot him an evil glare before smirking shyly at her lap.

"I get the idea, Jordan." She looked at him again.

"But you never even asked." Her eyes questioned his until he looked away.

"It didn't matter to me Jordan." He looked back at her amazed expression. "I'm not saying that I'm not glad it is, but it wouldn't have mattered."

"Why?" She said slowly putting her hand on his cheek to keep him from turning away.

"You know why." He said firmly.

"Tell me anyway." She ordered.

"I already told you." He avoided.

"Tell me now that I'm fully conscious." She demanded. "Woodrow Hoyt you tell me right now."

"I love you!" He exclaimed a little louder than he would have liked, but the look on her face was priceless. Her wide eyes starred at him for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"Well duh." She mumbled raising her eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Guess what?" She said secretively. He tilted his head inquisitively. "I sorta.. love you too."

"Sorta?" He said mocking insult.

"Hey, come on I'm knew at this." She laughed.

"No you're not." He smiled smugly. "You told me before." He watched her eyes move around nervously before she finally smiled. "I agree with you though. It's more fun to hear it when you're completely conscious."

He gave her another quick kiss before standing back up again trying not to jostle her. "Goodnight." He flopped back against the couch.

"Goodnight." He heard her pause, her breath catching before she continued.

"Jordan?" He said in his warning tone. "What else?"

"Garret came to see me today." She told him softly. He was glad he couldn't see her face from the couch.

"Yeah?" He whispered pathetically, unable to get anything else out of his mouth.

"He told me about what happened." She continued. He was silent. "You did the right thing, Woody. You did exactly what I would have done."

He exhaled slowly. Reaching up to the bed and finding her hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers, and that's where they stayed until morning.


	6. the decisions afterward

A/N I don't usually site my medical research but I use a direct quote in this chapter so here is the web-site I got it from. ******hwbf . org **

It was a pretty boring read, but it told me what I needed to know.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" 

"Not today, not yet." He wasn't going to push her too hard. The first day of Physical Therapy was hard enough. I was going to hurt like hell and she didn't want him to see it, he knew. He'd been there.

"Will you call me if you change you're mind?" He asked softly helping her out of the car. She nodded touching his face softly with the backs of her fingers. He held the crutches steady while she adjusted herself around them, casting one more cautious look at her.

"Go to work. I'm okay." She assured him. "Lily's gonna pick me up. I'll call you when I get home." He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"You want me to walk you in?" He asked hopefully.

"Do you need to walk me in?" She watched him nod nervously before she smiled at him.

He walked her to the door, standing nervously in the waiting room while she went in. He looked at his phone for a minute before opening it.

"Lil? You don't have to come get her. I'm gonna stay. Thanks. Bye." He hung up and sank into a waiting room chair, and waited.

* * *

"One more time." Cindy the brutal PT coached her. She did as she was told. 

"I'm sorry." Jordan sniffed, wiping her hand across her face. "I didn't mean to-."

"You should be sorry. No one has every cried during physical therapy before." The woman said in a sweet sarcastic voice. "You're the first."

Jordan smiled at her gratefully.

"Your torso's going to be sore for a while. Broken ribs are painful. And to top it off your body's changing shape. Everything's moving around making room for the baby." Cindy explained.

"You would think 3 pelvic fractures and six pins would hurt more." She sniffed.

"That's the good thing about Pelvic fractures, once there set, the stop hurting. The bad news is they limit your mobility. I want to try the bars one more time Jordan."

She nodded, despite the new anticipatory tears on her cheeks.

"You want me to get your husband?" Jordan made a face. "Tall guy? Unruly hair, not hard to look at but really nervous? He doesn't belong to you?" She smiled.

"I guess he does." Jordan told her softly. "He stayed? I told him to go and he stayed."

"Good for him. You need support. How 'bout I go get him?" Cindy was already by the door. "Hi, you are?" She could hear his muffled answer. "Great Detective Woody Hoyt, come on in."

Jordan started to cry harder when she saw him. He smiled knowingly making his way over to her and stroking her long curls.

"I know. I know. It gets easier I promise." She nodded at him leaning against his hand.

"Sounds like the voice of experience?" Cindy looked up inquisitively.

"We're accident prone." Jordan mumbled. "He got shot in the spine."

"I got **nicked** in the spine." He corrected. "I got shot in the gut."

"How long did you rehab?" Cindy asked.

"Six weeks. At Memorial." He moved his fingers across Jordan's head firmly.

"So you do know." She confirmed.

"Oh yeah." He laughed.

"So why isn't he in here helping?" She admonished looking at Jordan. She looked at Woody. "Oh.. let me guess. He wouldn't let you help him." Woody bobbed his head down to his chest. "Ah, men. Well Jordan, you're pregnant and you need his help. So.. get over it." Cindy looked at her sternly. "Bars."

* * *

"I just don't know Dr. Cavanaugh." Dr. Tucker leaned across her desk. 

"75 percent of patients with pelvic fractures given a trial of labor, were able to deliver vaginally." Jordan said quickly. Woody rolled his eyes.

"How many of them had only six months healing time?" Tucker countered.

"I'm asking to try. It was a clean break. No internal damage, no malformity. A clean break." She pleaded. Tucker sighed and looked at Woody who tossed up his hands dramatically.

"A C-section is not the end of the world Jordan." Wendy Tucker sighed again.

"I don't want to be limited for two weeks Wendy. I don't want to have to lay in that bed for a prolonged period of recovery and have to go back to PT because of it. Cindy says I'm strong enough for a vaginal delivery. I'm just asking for a chance."

"You still have three months." Tucker said softly. "Let me do some research. I won't rule it out yet okay?"

Jordan smiled at her. Woody smiled at Jordan shaking his head slowly.

"You ready to live with this for the rest of your life?" Wendy asked him.

"He better be." Jordan muttered.

Woody shook his head again, the grin never leaving his perfect face.


	7. the regrets afterward

A/N

In "There's no place like Home 2" when Jordan drags Woody into the interrogation room to confront him about his finger print being on the body (best scene in the whole episode.) She says something like 'you promised me' or 'you told me'.. so that suggests that despite what she told Lily they had at least one conversation after the 'get out' fiasco, right? Plus he was like 'hey I was going to call you'.. hardly what you say to someone who you haven't spoken to since 'get out', you with me? Then I started thinking that she told Lily she hadn't seen him. (I may have imagined this) Well I was more than curious about this so.. here they talk about it..

* * *

"Hey." He looked up from the couch when she opened the door. "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered running her hand along the counter to steady herself.

"You want help?"

"No." She snapped.

"Okay." He replied evenly. "Let me know if you change your mind." She shot him a dirty look and hobbled into the bedroom, closing the doors behind her.

He pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket and looked at the number smiling to himself.

"Back to this are we?" He asked her sweetly.

"It worked so well last time." Jordan mumbled half serious, half sarcastic. "Why not?"

"It seems kind of silly since I'm in the next room." He told her. "I could just come in there."

"Nope. That's not how it works remember? You wouldn't let me come over." Her words were bitter, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Hey you're lucky I called." He teased. "So.. what did you used to say?"

"Tell me everything." She whispered.

He remembered now, how she had started each conversation when he'd call after his PT sessions, still out of breath and upset. Sometimes he'd say hello, most of the time she'd just hear his ragged breath, before she would whisper 'Tell me everything.' Woody smiled.

"Tell me everything." He whispered back.

"Lets put it this way. I was walking fine when I went in and now I can hardly move my legs." She reported in an exasperated tone. "If I feel this bad now? How do you think I'll feel tomorrow?"

"Stronger." He said honestly. "You'll feel stronger every time."

"I understand now about why you hated John." Woody grimaced at the thought of how much he'd hated his PT. "Cindy's evil. She's like a total Sadist. She enjoys my pain."

"She enjoys your progress too." He told her softly.

"Hey. I don't remember ever playing devils advocate." She muttered.

"Well we could talk about how the floor that did this to you is still at large.. but I don't think it would have the same effect." He chuckled.

"We talked about other stuff too." He barely heard her.

"You talked about other stuff. I just sat on the other end of the phone wiping my tears and trying not to beg you to come over." He confessed, smiling at her silence.

"Why?" She asked weakly after a few quiet seconds.

"I don't know." He answered.

"That's not an answer." She complained.

"Pride. Fear. Selfishness. My ego.." He trailed off as his voice started to strain. "I don't know."

"Forgot one."

"Hum?"

"Stupidity." He chuckled again.

"Can I come in now? Or are you planning on continuing the cycle of stupidity?" He asked softly.

"I never got to come in. Why should you?" She whimpered. He stood up and started walking towards the bedroom. "I never got to comfort you. Why should I let you comfort me?" Her voice was a little more playful this time. He figured she could see his shadow through the opaque windows of the doors.

"You did comfort me." He told her. "Why do you think I called? I needed you."

"Why didn't you let me come to you?" She asked into the phone as he rolled the door open and looked at her curled up on the bed.

"I don't know." He repeated softly closing his phone and sitting beside her. "Why are we talking about this?" He asked brushing her hair off the side of her face. "I thought we were past all that."

"I had a bad day." She whimpered, closing her eyes. He slid down next to her on the bed and cupped her face. "Then Cindy reminded me how much harder you're rehab must have been and I just got so-."

"Mad at me." He finished tracing her thumb against her cheek.

"I'm not mad." She mumbled.

"Okay." Woody looked at her for a long time. "Want dinner?"

"No." She sniffed. "I wanna sleep in here with you tonight." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure? You'll be more sore than you think. This bed is not like the hospital bed."

"I'm already going to be sore." She snapped, before turning her face into his palm. Her words were muted by his hand. "I want to be with you."

"Okay." He moaned like he was giving in against his will, she rolled herself all the way over to the right side of the bed. "I guess." She laughed wiggling her body back into him. He looped his arms around her and spread his hand across her abdomen before thumbing against it with one of his fingers. She laughed again. "Feel better?"

"Umhum." She murmured. "You should have tried this. It probably would have made you get better faster."

"You don't know how many nights I wished I would have." He breathed into her hair.

"I should have just come." She sniffed.

"I'm okay." He reminded her. "You're here now." She nodded, he carefully pulled her closer.


	8. the fault afterward

A/N This chapter is me working some stuff out.. It's really really angsty.. but I needed to do it.. and woody needed to suffer.. more.. It'll all be okay soon. I promise.- Lori

* * *

He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, but he was still surprised to see her standing there.

"Hi." She looked at him awkwardly.

"Hey." He looked back at his desk.

"I heard you were back." Lu Simmons nodded at him. "I hadn't seen you."

"I've been back a for over a month now. Mostly working half days." He held up a file. "Catching up on paperwork. I haven't been here much. I've been working from home."

"How's Jordan?" Woody looked at her, pressing his lips together before he answered.

"She's doing really well."

"She's back at the mourgue?" He nodded.

"First day." He looked back down. "I should have called you."

"And said what?" She smiled softly at him. "I can't have sex with you right now my girlfriend needs me?"

"I should have said I was sorry, about.. everything." She watched him run his hand back through his hair before sitting down slowly. "For what happened between us."

"You're sorry about what happened between us?"

"I'm just.. sorry."

"Is this the 'you're a great person' speach?" She sighed.

"This is why I never called. I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"I made a choice Woody. I knew about you and Jordan. I just thought it ended when we decided to be together." He nodded. "So. Are you 'with her' with her or.. 'just helping her get back on her feet' with her?"

"You don't know?" He watched her eyebrows scrunch together. "We're-. We're having a baby."

Simmons blinked, staring blankly at him.

"When did this happen?" Her voice rose slightly.

"She's twenty six weeks." He told her looking in to her eyes for understanding. "We.. we found out after the fall."

"And she says it's yours?" She looked at him harshly. "It could be anyones."

"What are you trying to say?" Woody moved towards her.

"She's trying to say that I'm a slut who's trying to trap you." Woody's eyes flashed across the room to where she stood.

"Jordan." Lu turned around to face her. "I didnt' mean to.."

"No. It's okay I mean hey, I'd have thought the same thing. So you two were sleeping together? Thats news to me." She raised her eyebrows. "You know the whole triangle thing is much less of a drama when you don't even realize you're in one."

"Jordan." Woody moved past Lu and walked towards her. "Let me-."

"Explain? Explain why you slept with me then refused to talk about it and then apparently ended up in bed with your partner after turning me down?" She took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall. "How are you planning to explain that?"

"It wasn't like that." He begged.

"No? Cause it looks like that from over here." She closed her eyes pushing the tears away with her thumb. "I'm not going to do this here. I'm not going to do this at all. I'll have someone bring your things over to the station tomorrow morning." She flashed her eyes back towards Simmons. "Or I could just have it dropped off at her place. Since that's where you seem to go when you leave my bed."

"Jordan, Sweetheart, stop." He reached for her arm only to watch her flinch away.

"You know I always wondered about your pity theory, where the hell that came from. I guess now I know. It's what you do in those types of situations." She turned and walked away faster than he would have thought possible. He turned back to Simmons.

"Woody I'm-." He held up his hand to her, grabbing some files off his desk and hurried after her.

* * *

"Jordan wait." He stuck his arm in between the elevator doors, sliding in as they bounced open again.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"When? In the hospital? Or maybe during PT? Or maybe I should have told you durring our last sonogram?" He shook his head at her. "When?"

"I don't know, this morning on the way to work? Or how about last night during dinner? Or any of the other dinners we've had in the last eight weeks since I've been out of the hospital?" She smacked the wall of the elevator. "God, I am so stupid!"

"Jordan." He reached his arm out towards her.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare even-." The doors opened and she pushed past him.

"Jordan you have to slow down. You're going to hurt yourself." She swung around to meet his worried gaze, tears falling down her face.

"That's none of your damn buisness anymore." She hissed at him. "I'll have someone fax you and your girlfriend the DNA results in a few months." She put her hand against the wall to steady her self and he froze. "Damn it!"

"Listen. I'll go back up stairs if you want me to, but please, sit down. Jordan please." He went to help her, she took a step back. "Okay, okay." He raised his hands as she lowered herself carefully into a chair, looking at the floor. He watched her unconciously run her hands across her abdomen. "Are you okay?"

She brought her eyes up to his. Shaking her head slowly.

"Yeah Woody I'm great thanks for asking."

"Let me take you home. We'll talk through this.." She shook her head. "Jordan please, give me a chance to explain."

"You have an explaination? How could you possibly have an explaination?" Her lips shook, he dropped down in front of her. "You can't blame me this time, Woods." He watched the tears slip silently down her face, over her trembling lips and off her chin. "You did this." He looked at the floor. "Go back upstairs." He nodded his head, leaning forward and wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. She closed her eyes to his touch as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"I love you." He waited a few seconds before rocking back on his heels and walking back to the elevator. He watched her as the doors closed, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Lily. I need a favor."

* * *

Lily had refused to go after she showed up at the precint and taken her home. Jordan wondered if Woody had made her promise not to. She was sitting on her bed looking at the wall, when Lily brought her a bowl of pasta.

"Eat." She demanded.

"I'm not really-."

"Jordan, eat." She pushed the fork towards her hand. She obliged, twirling the long angel hair pasta around into a tight coil before taking a bite.

"It's good. Thanks." Lily smiled at her.

"I'll make my famous french toast in the morning." She said raising her eyebrows.

"He made you promise to stay, didn't he?" She said softly. It was the first time she'd mentioned him at all. Lily nodded. "Did he tell you what happened?" Her friend shook her head. "He was with Simmons."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

"You caught him with Simmons?"

"No. I.. they were just talking. He.. he was with her.. before.. my accident." Jordan looked at the bowl of pasta. "He left me for her and I never even knew."

"That was months ago Jordan. A lot's happened since then." Lily reminded her.

"Yeah.. and I don't want him to stay with me because of any of that." She whispered. "This? This changes everything."

"It doesn't have to Jordan." Lily said softly. "He loves you."

Jordan let her eyes slip shut.

"Do you love him?"

"It's not enough Lily."

"How do you know that?"

"He left me Lily. He told me that he needed time and then he left and went right to her." She shook her head. "How do I get past that?"

"He came back Jordan."

"He did. After I fell to stories and ended up pregnant. " She shrugged. "We both know what kind of man he is. He wouldn't have been able to sleep at night if he hadn't come back to play hero." She smiled sadly. "He's really good at it too."

"Jordan.."

"Don't you see? How do I know? How will I ever know if its what he really wants?"

"He's always wanted you."

"Until he had me." She absently twirled the fork. "Then, apparently, he wanted Simmons."

* * *

"You messed up big time." Lily said dropping into the chair in front of Woody's desk. He closed his eyes. "Big time."

"Did she sleep?" He asked quietly.

"She had to. She was exhausted from all the crying." Lily said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"What do I do?" He asked her pushing his hand back through his hair. "I'll do what ever it takes."

Lily shook her head, running her fingers along the edge of his desk.

"I don't know." She sighed. "For starters you should stay the hell away from Tallulah Simmons." He made a face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know." He said defensively. "Maybe it was nice to be in a relationship with someone who actually wanted to be in the relationship with me, Lily. Someone who would actually let me kiss her." He explained.

"Woody, Jordan's pregnant with your child, she oviously let you do a whole lot more than kiss her." She leaned forward so he could hear her frantic whisper.

"It was.. I don't even know what it was.. and then there was Pollak and he had a ring and she.."

"Woody come on, do you really think I'm going to believe that her stupid little fling with Pollak is why you left your relationship in a ditch and went after Simmons?"

"Four and a half years, Lily. It took us for and a half years to get to second base. She's with him three weeks and he has a key to her place. That stupid little fling was twenty times more of a relationship than we ever had!" He leaned back in his chair, glancing around at the other people in the room. Only Santana seemed to be listening and she had looked the other way when he looked up. "Do you know how that made me feel?"

"So you went after Simmons to show her how it felt?" Lily accused.

"No." He whined. "I didn't go after Simmons. It just happened." She rolled her eyes at him. "I-. It-."

"You treated her like a one night stand Woody." Lily whispered to him. "You treated your best friend, the woman everyone thought you loved, that you said you loved, like someone you..." She looked around the room her eyes studying Santana, who was trying to act unconcerened. "How did you expect her to feel, exactly?"

"So this gets to be all my fault? All of this is me? I was the one who was jerked around. I chased her for years."

"Yeah until you caught her. Then you put on the breaks and moved on." Santana muttered from her post. "If that doesn't scream 'I love you', I don't know what does." She walked past Woody's desk smacking him in the head on her way out, shaking her head. "Dumbass."

Lily shrugged her shoulders at him in agreement. He rubbed his face with his palm.

* * *

She was already in the exam room when he made it to Dr. Tuckers office.

"Hi." She turned her head and looked at him warily. "Can I come in?"

"If you want to." Her voice was flat. He nodded and moved to a chair.

"How's.. everything been going?"

"I'm fine Woody." She turned her face away and stared at the wall until the door opened and the nurse came in.

"Jordan? She's going to want to do a full exam because of the contractions." She handed her a paper drop. Jordan nodded as she left.

"I though you said you were fine? Now you're lying to me?" He stood up and walked towards her.

"I wasn't lying. Just witholding information." Her face was unreadable.

"What's going on Jordan?"

"Wait outside while I get undressed please." She looked at the table.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"It's fine." She snapped. "I had some contractions.. they stopped it was fine."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What were you going to do come hold my hand?" The hurt in her voice was rising, she looked away to wipe her eyes before the tears could fall.

"Was Lily with you?"

"Lily has a life. She doesn't feel obligated to me like you do." She met his eyes again. "Step out please."

"Jordan you'll never be able to get up there alone."

"Try me." She snapped.

"Damn it Jordan, let me help you."

"I'm not your charity case. I'm not your obligation and I am not you're fall back girl." She yelled at him.

"How did we get here? Things were perfect Jordan and then you find out some stupid little thing that happened months ago and you're ready to throw everything away." He reached for her, and this time there was no where for her to move to. She started crying when his hands gripped her shoulders. "I love you Jordan. I miss you and I want to be with you. How can I prove that to you?"

"I don't know if you can." She told him honestly, sniffing back tears.

"Will you let me try?" He moved his hands to her face, tilting her back to look at him. "Jordan?"

"It wasn't enough." She whispered. "I wasn't enough."

"Jordan."

"We have to look at it for what it was Woody, and not what we both wanted it to be." She took a deep breath. "It wasn't magic or destiny or anything else. I wasn't meant to be, it was just something that could have been."

Somewhere during her speach his mouth had slipped open. He slowly ran his hands off of her shoulders and down her arms before pulling back.

"You deserve to be with someone like Tallulah. She's good for you she'll.. she'll." The knock at the door startled them both.

"Um.. I need just another second please." Jordan whispered.

"Is it living in a fantasy world if I still want to help you onto the table?" His voice was low and hurt. She nodded at him, looking at the door.

He helped her get to where she needed to be, going through the motions like he'd done a hundred times. Then he sat wordlessly in a chair by the door, replaying her words in his head.


	9. the equipment afterward

A/N more angst. different type... grr.. I just can't stay too mad at him.. no matter how big of a dumbass he is.

* * *

"Okay Jordan." Nigel sat down across from her, leaning over her desk. "He's suffered for his sins. He learned his lesson. Put the guy out of his misery. " Jordan swallowed hard.

"You picked up Woody's call yesterday? " He caught the touch of remorse in her tone.

"He looks awful, Luv." Nigel shook his head slowly. "Wanted to know how you were eating and sleeping. He's worried as hell about you."

"Next time, tell him I'm fine."

"Don't make me lie to him, Luv." He stood up and walked to the door. "It doesn't look like he's been eating and sleeping all that well either."

"Speaking of, you should go home." She looked at her watch. "You've been here for three days."

"Jordan I'm not leaving you here with Bug sick and Garret gone." He shook his tired head. "What if a call comes in?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well.. if it's a stable crime scene, then I'll take my little black bag and-."

"You are not going on a field call, Jordan." Nigel yelled back at her.

"I've been cleared by my doctor, Nigel."

"You've been cleared by your orthopedist Jordan." He looked at her smugly. "I know for a fact your OB's still on the fence. "

"What do you all sit around and talk about me when I'm gone?" She whined.

"Yes." He told her, looking down the hall. "I'm going to Lily's office. Her couch is the most comfortable. Wake me up if you get a call."

"Fat chance of that." Jordan muttered to herself as he walked away. She flipped over her file and waited for the phone to ring and nearly jumped out of her skin when it did.

* * *

If she would have known he was the answering detective, she might have woken up Nigel.

"Jordan what the hell are you doing here?" He yelped when he saw her get out of the van.

"Working Woodrow." She sighed making her way down the incline to him. He took a step forward reaching out to her. She moved away from his arm. "I'm fine thank you. I thought Seely was on today?"

"Seely's got the virus thing that's going around. I'm filling in." He hovered in front of her like she was about to tumble forwards. "Jordan you shouldn't be here. It's a long way down and the terrain isn't level."

"It's okay." She said smirking down at the 'dangerous terrain.' "Bug's out sick too, Garret's in Chicago and it turns out that Nigel does, in fact, need sleep." She pushed past him carefully making her way almost gracefully down the path. "I'm cleared for field work." She called back to him.

He followed her down, not half as gracefully as she had been, sticking his arms out towards a tree to stop himself.

"Jordan please don't act like I have no reason to be concerned." He whispered to her.

"It's your baby Woody you can be as concerned as you want to be." She hoped she sounded as nonchalant as she was trying too.

"It's not about the baby." He told her. "It's about you. Your body's been through hell." She turned to him slowly sneaking a look at his face before addressing his concerns. Nigel was right. He looked like hell.

"I'm at 90 percent Woody. I've been working my ass off. Watch." She lifted her left foot off the ground, holding her balance perfectly. "See, I'm steady as a six and a half month pregnant woman can be." She put her foot down and crouched beside the body in a way that would have been impossible three weeks ago. She looked up at him triumphantly, before returning to the body.

She watched his lips twitched in an effort not to grin as he walked back towards the group of uniformed cops.

* * *

"What do we have?" He asked as he dropped down beside her. He was trying to make it just another case, trying not to worry about her. She started rattling off facts and observations in her usual way. He thumbed though his notes, nodding in agreement with her statements.

Everything was fine, almost normal again. Until he heard a small strangled sound and her hand clamped down in a steel grip on his arm.

"What? What's wrong?" She was looking at the ground, leaning so hard into him that he had to drop to one knee to steady the both of them. "Damn it, Jordan! I knew you were going to hurt yourself." He moved his hand across her back. She gripped him tighter and he moved closer. "What did you hurt?"

What was actually happening never occurred to him until her frightened eyes shot to his.

"The baby." She winced, taking a staggered breath.

"More contractions?" He whispered, and he felt her nod against him slipping her grip down his arm to his hand..

"Oh God. Woody it hurts." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them up to their feet holding her up against him. He felt her body start to relax again.

"Better?" She nodded, making no effort to move away.

"Something's wrong. It didn't feel like that last time." The fear in her voice made his head spin.

"Okay." He said gently guiding her up the incline. "I need someone to call Dr. Townsend at the morgue and get him up here!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir." Someone barked back. He pressed his hand into the small of Jordan's back nudging her forward.

"He's going to be mad." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Nigel, he told me not to-." She choked out a small painful noise.

"Jordan?" He had to grab her to keep her from doubling over.

"Something's wrong!" She told him again, through clenched teeth. He moved his hand to where she was clutching her abdomen. He could feel the sudden force of the contraction and it scared him.

Her breathing quicken from the pain and fear. Without much thought, he swept her quickly into his arms and charged up the hill. The same man that had clumsily scrambled down the incline twenty minutes ago now seemed to have no problem making his way up it, carrying her.

"It's too soon." She cried stating the obvious, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"It's going to be all right." He told her firmly leaning her against his car before slipping her inside. He yanked the seatbelt securely over her before closing the door and running around to the other side.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him after he had backed the car back onto the road. He pulled his hand off the steering wheel and found hers, holding it firmly.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Her yell sliced through the air of the loud ER.

"Another one?" Woody moved his hand over her face and she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"The medication isn't slowing them down at all." The young ER resident bluntly informed the room.

"No please. No." She cried out again, pressing her eyes tightly closed.

"Start prepping for delivery and increase the dose by .5ml." The woman told the nurses. "Call the NICU."

"This isn't happening. Oh! Son of a-!"

"Jordan breathe Sweetheart. Slow down and breathe." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Woody, I'm so-."

"Breathe Jordan." He interrupted. She watched him take a long slow breath and she tried follow, before breaking into a gaspy scream. "Okay okay.. try this one." Woody breathed and blew in a short sequence of He's and Ho's until she was with him. "Did it help?" He asked moving a damp hair off of her face.

"Yeah, nothing takes away the crushing pain of a dump truck running over your body like-." Her eyes widened he started the breathing again, looking almost surprised when she joined him.

"Can she have something for the pain?" He yelled at the closest nurse.

"The anesthesiologist is on his way down, Detective." She told him calmly.

"Do you think maybe he could hurry?" He snapped at her.

"I feel pressure." Jordan hollered trying desperately to keep up with the he's and ho's. She was failing. "Something's wrong!" She yelled.

"Don't push." The nurse order. "Get me someone from the NICU now! Don't push Doctor Cavanaugh"  
Jordan turned her face into Woody's side in a mixture of painful gasps and worried sobs. He ran his hand down her hair and over her back.

"It's too soon." She cried into his arms. "It's-." Her body pressed forward and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't push, Do this." The woman began to pant like a dog.  
"No.. I can't stop.. I can't." She begged weakly moaning in pain. "Please. Woody please."

"It's okay." He moved voice back to her ear pressing his forehead against the side of her head. She grunted out a yell through clenched teeth.

"Shit!" The resident yelled. "She's crowning. Where the hell's the NICU?"

"I'll call again, Doctor."

"Jordan? Listen to me! You cannot push." The resident was ordering her firmly. "Not until the equipment gets here."

She pulled back from Woody and looked into his eyes, her chest heaving. He watched the pain flash across her face and her grip tightened.

"It's okay." He told her as her body lurched forward on it's own.

"Hold on just a little bit longer, Honey. Blow." One of the nurses was telling her.

"I can't stop!" She screamed at her. "I'm trying I can't-." Her words converged into a throaty yell, not registering the team of people who had burst into the room. "It hurts. I hurt." .She felt Woody's lips on the side of her head.

"Took you all long enough." The resident snapped. "Twenty nine weeks gestation strong fetal heart beat." Jordan screamed drowning out the rest of the report.

"Okay, okay. Push now." She could feel Woody's strong shoulder behind her as her body curled into it's self on her own.

"Here we go, heads out." The woman yelled. "Stop pushing for just a second." Jordan moaned pressing herself into Woody's arm before her body spasm, trembling in an effort not to push. "Okay-."

Jordan's body pressed forward again.

"I got him." The team converged on the tiny baby. "It's a boy."

"Is he breathing?" Jordan's cry pierced though the room. "Oh God. He's not breathing."

"Shh.. " Woody reclaimed her trembling hands firmly in his. "Let them help him."

* * *

"This is the 'Jet' vent.. This ventilator is capable of giving 600 breaths per minute." The woman turned towards Jordan. Smiling at her sweetly. "This is a chest drain, his chest tubes are hooked up to these." Woody followed her finger to the machine. There were two stacked the side of his warmer. "This one was on "water seal" to see if his lungs are keeping the pressure needed."

Woody ran his hand over his face before glancing down to Jordan. She was starring at the boxy isolette, her eyes running over the toaster like cover that was snugly slipped around it. "He's very small." The woman met his eyes. "He's going to look fragile but he's strong." Woody rubbed his thumb across Jordan's back and she leaned against him. "Ready?"

Jordan looked up at him, he nodded to her. The nurse unsnapped the side of the cover and pulled one side of it down so they could see their son before stepping back a few feet, still watching them intently.

Woody felt Jordan's knee's give way, grabbing her and wrapping his arms securely around her, his eyes never leaving their baby. He leaned his head down to her shoulder and kissed it, before he pressed his head into her neck. She brought her hand up to his cheek, touching him softly.

He wasn't curled up like Woody had expected, but stretched out, wires and tubes clipped and clamped around him. The vent was the scary part, the hardest to look at. His little head craned back sharply covered with tubes and tape. He could feel Jordan crying silently against him., her hands gripping the arms he had around her.

"He's going to be okay Jordan." He told her softly. "We have to believe that. He's strong like his Mom." She nodded turning into his arms and pressed into his chest." He held her, stroking her hair and watching the steady rise and fall of the baby's chest, just like he had with Jordan all those weeks ago in the hospital. He cast another glance at the equipment surrounding them before kissing the top of her head and easing them both down into the gliding chair behind him, holding her securely on his lap. He pushed his fingers through her hair and down her back and up again.

_The vent pumped in ………. The vent pulled out ………. The vent pumped in again…_


	10. new decisions

A/N The little Woody character in my head has been whipping himself with chains and screaming 'me a culpa' all night.. so I guess he's suffered enough.. so.. here. You guys are too forgiving. :) Lori

* * *

"It's just not fair."

Her voice startled him. He shook himself into full consciousness. She hadn't spoken in hours.

He'd spent the first one whispering to her. Telling her he was going to be okay, that it wasn't her fault, that she'd done wonderfully, and that she wasn't alone.

Since then, he'd just been stroking her hair wordlessly rocking them back and forth in the glider.

"I mean think about his odds at conception to begin with, who would have thought we'd ever get there? He made it three months with me not even being a good enough doctor to realize I was pregnant. He's already survived a two story drop onto a concrete floor. Honestly it's just not fair."

He kissed her head.

"I thought we'd get there, you're a great doctor and he's a survivor." He looked up at the little plastic pod that held their son. "and it's not fair at all."

He felt her back arch slightly against his arm.

"You should lie down." He said softly, tracing her hair behind her ear with his thumb.

"I don't want to be that far away from him… in case he.." She swallowed, moving against him. He watched her wince.

"Jordan. He's stable." He put his arm around her waist and pushed them both up to their feet. "Come on."

She nodded at him, holding on to his arm as she pressed her hand against the side of the incubator.

She swayed a little when her arm dropped away. He reached out for her.

"You need me to get a wheelchair?" She shook her head no, clinging to his arm as he moved her out of the NICU, back to her room and into bed. He sat on the edge of it facing her. She watched him focus on her chest rising and falling under his gaze.

"I want to stay with you Jordan." His voice was soft and calm. "More than anything I just need to be here with you." She watched his eyes close tightly, before the slipped back open and met hers. His hand reached out, brushing his knuckles down the side of her face. "Please don't ask me to go."

She took a sharp breath before reaching up and taking his hand in hers pulling him gently in an invitation to join her. He crept up the bed, turning on to his side next to her. She still had his hand in hers. He traced the fingers of his other hand around her face.

"I need you to be here." She said quietly.

"If you let me Jordan, I'll stay forever." He told her letting the tears he was trying so hard to hold back slip down his face.

"No matter what happens?" Her voice was barley loud enough for him to hear from two inches away. He knew what she was asking and why she was afraid to say it any louder. Would he stay whether their son survived or not?

"No matter what. I need you Jordan. I need to be with you." His voice betrayed him and he sniffed back more tears. "I don't know how to show you that. I promise I'll never stop trying to."

Her shoulders shook as she turned her body into his, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He folded his body around her small form, anyone looking at her now, would never be able to guess she had been six months pregnant this morning.

"I want to believe you." She whispered to him. "I do."

"Than just believe me." He begged, bringing his eyes down to hers. "I only need one more chance, Sweetheart." His eyes shut and he pushed his forehead against hers. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

His voice broke into an actual sob, she brought her hand to his face.

"Jordan?" She nodded against him, kissing his salty teary lips.

"Okay." She squeaked.

"Okay?" He almost laughed, his face breaking into a smile only she could cause. "That's it?" She nodded again. He kissed her before pulling her tightly to him.

* * *

They stayed there tangled up in silence for a long time. Woody had thought she'd fallen asleep until she pulled back from him to look in his eyes.

"He needs a name." She said softly. Woody bit his lip. "You have something?"

"No." He said hesitantly, rubbing his hands down her back.

"Liar." She poked him.

"You're not going to like it." He told her honestly

"It's not Millard is it?" She grinned and his grimace.

"Ha Ha."

"What is it?"

"Hagan." He said softly, she smiled at him. "It means strong defense."

"How do you know that?"

"My mom.She was a stickler for the meanings of names." He smiled. "When I saw it in the baby name book Lily got us, it made me think of you."

"Hagan." She said softly. "I like it."

"You do?" He said in surprise, she nodded.

"Hagan Christopher Hoyt." She whispered raising her eyebrow at him, he nodded.

"A strong defense in Christ." He stated softly, she grinned at him. "My mother would be proud."

"What's your name mean?" He made a face. "Tell me."

"Of the woods of William's son." He muttered, she grinned at him. She knew William was his dads name. "It wasn't all about dead presidents."

"Do you know mine?" He nodded pressing his lips together. "Well?"

"To flow and descend into a bitter sea." She actually laughed at that. He laughed at her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"How appropriate." She sniffed. "A strong defense in Christ sounds more promising." He nodded at her, her expression grew more serious.

"He's full of promise." Woody told her she nodded, tucking herself back into his chest.


	11. new regrets

"Mr. Hoyt?" The voice startled him at first. Then it sent cold panic down his spine.

"Is he-?" He twisted in the bed, trying to avoid waking Jordan.

"He's holding his own." The woman said quickly. Woody closed his eyes and took a breath, slipping off the edge of the bed. "You wanted to be there when Dr. Lee examined him? He's on his way now."

Woody nodded, looking back at Jordan. His knowledge of her need for sleep was trumping the fact she was going to kill him for not waking her up. He took a deep breath, deciding he'd rather suffer her wrath then watch her go through another day exhausted.

"I'll stay close by in case she wakes up." The nurse told him. He smiled at her and made his way back to the NICU. It startled him to see the lid off of the little pod the baby had been in. He watched the doctor carefully turn him in his hands, trying to restrain the desire to snatch him away and return him to the safety of the pod.

"Are you the father?" The man said looking from the baby to Woody to the baby. Woody nodded.

"I'm Doctor Lee."

"Woody Hoyt." He hardly ever left off the 'detective', he wondered why he had this time.

"Sit down." The man said gesturing to the glider that he and Jordan had spent yesterday in. "How's your wife?" Woody swallowed hard. _If only._

"Jordan's doing alright." The doctor nodded fiddling with the tubes and leads. "I'm going to take him off of the Jet vent. He's still semi-sedated, but he should perk up here pretty quickly. We'll keep him on a continuous heart and respiration monitor,and a pulse/oxygen meter. If he has any problems with the O2, we'll know right away." Woody nodded, having no idea what he was nodding at and seriously regretting not waking Jordan.

"He's a little guy. 2Lbs 11oz. How much weight did your wife gain?" _Wife again, huh? Keep rubbing it in Doc._

"Twelve pounds."Woody said softly. "Jordan had gained twelve pounds as of two weeks ago."

"Wendy Tucker has given me some information. It seems he's quiet the dare devil this one. You looking to have future in stunt work?" He held up the baby so he could look at his face when he asked him the question. Woody watched him intently. "Susan? Could you help me with the vent?" Susan came to helped.

Woody prepared for the sound. There was none, no gagging, no coughing, just a sudden raspy cry that made Woody's stomach drop.

"That's a good boy." Dr. Lee mumbled. Woody looked down and wiped his eyes, when he looked up, the nurse had turned around and was handing him the baby. He calmed suddenly, looking at his father with questioning blue eyes.

Dr. Lee pulled the myriad of machines closer, adding a little more slack to the wires. The nurse handed him a small clear tube.

"Point it at his face." She told him calmly, looking up at the monitor beside him.

"Looks good. Dad? Does he have a name?"

"Hagan." Woody said softly, unable to move his eyes from the little body in his arms. "His name is Hagan Christopher."

"Well Hagan Christopher, nice to meet you. I'll be back tonight." He nodded his head stiffly and walked towards the next baby. Woody looked at the nurse.

"I'm Susan. I'm his nurse."

"This is okay?" Woody asked softly, trying to control his rapid breathing. "Holding him?" Susan smiled.

"It's the best thing for him. It lets him know there's something worth fighting for." She smiled at him. "He looks good there." She grinned at him.

"Could someone-? Can you call and check on his mom?" Woody looked back at the baby.

"Was she asleep?"

Woody nodded.

"They'll bring your wife down when she wakes up, but I'll have a PCA call the nurses station for you." Susan's grin was both unnerving and comforting at the same time. Woody nodded again.

Hagan made a tiny noise and his father jumped, his eyes shot to Susan.

"Don't worry. All this?" She gestured to the monitors. "Says he's doing fine. It'll let us know if he needs something."

Woody looked back at his son, absently rocking the glider with his foot. Susan took his peaceful moment to signal he was ready for her departure. He took a deep breath and looked tentatively at the monitors, then back to his son. He watched the little boy's eyes drift close from the rocking. He leaned his head back against the chair, watching the steady read outs of the monitors and trying to relax.

It didn't seem that much time had passed, but Susan had come to check and recheck the baby twice now. This time when she had adjusted the monitors and untangled the wires he'd woken up.

"Hello." Woody looked at the miniature set of his own blue eyes as they took in his face. "You look like your Uncle Cal." Woody looked carefully at his son. "I'll.. um.. be your daddy." He swallowed. "Your mommy's going to be really mad I held you first." He chuckled. "You're going to love your mommy, she's.. she's great." He watched the baby's face intently. "I think I've got everything fixed but.. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry.. for everything. I never meant for it to be like this. I love your mom, more than anything. I promise. Well, maybe not more than you." Woody squinted his eyes at that realization. "It's really a toss up right now, Buddy." Sniffed back a fresh set of tears. "I'm gonna make this work. I'm going to make this work for all of us. I promise, I'll never leave your Mom or you ever again. I don't ever want to be away from either of you. Is that okay with you Hagan?"

Jordan had frozen inside the door way when she saw them there. She'd closed her eyes and listened to Woody's words before she moved forward. Moving her fingertips down his arm and onto their baby's soft fuzzy head.

"There's Mommy." He told him, looking helplessly at Susan who had come to help him. "I.. um.. have to give Mommy a turn now. Okay Buddy? We'll.. talk later." Susan took the baby from him as he stood up and moved Jordan to the chair. She shot him a wide eyed look of terror. "It's okay." He said quickly as Susan brought the baby back to her. Her arms shook in momentary panic as the nurse lowered him into her arms. Woody dropped in front of her, resting one hand on her knee, and touching the baby's hair with the other. She looked at him with teary eyes before looking back down at the baby.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly, her chest shaking and tears slipping off of her face. "I'm so sorry." She stroked his tiny hand touching the top of his head with her cheek. Woody smiled at her, running his hand up her arm to her shoulder. "Mommy is so sorry this happened to you."

"He's going to be okay." Woody stood up and kissed her forehead, she nodded at him halfheartedly. "You didn't do anything wrong Jordan."

"Nothing? Being to wrapped up in workto noticeI was pregnant, falling off a two story catwalk, freaking out on you and pushing you away, ignoring the fact I should have stopped working and-." The baby let out a lusty yell that stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him like he had just recited the Declaration of Independence.

"That's right, you tell her. She doesn't listen to me." He snickered, drawing his finger across the side of the baby's face. "Maybe she'll listen to you."


	12. new faults

"How is he doing?" Wendy Tucker watched Woody grimace as she turned around with the speculum.

"Woody or the baby?" Jordan giggled, she loved the way he hated this.

"The baby." She grinned.

Woody's eyes lit up, Jordan couldn't help but grin wider.

"He's great. Officially a grower feeder as of yesterday." Woody beamed.

"You're kidding? He's only six weeks old?" Wendy's exclamation made his smile even brighter.

"He's still negative five weeks to them. But they think he'll go home before his due date."

"That's great." Wendy pulled back the sheet and helped Jordan with her legs. "Okay."

"What's the word?" Jordan asked tentatively.

"Looks good. " Wendy shrugged. "You have questions?"

"Just.. um.. do we know-?" Jordan's question got an annoyed glance from Woody.

"It was probably incompetent cervix Jordan. You knew it was a possibility there was a lot of trauma to your pelvis."

"So it was from the fall?" Jordan watched the woman's face.

"Jordan." Woody said softly helping her sit up. "Wendy tell her this wasn't her fault."

"It wasn't you're fault. We didn't see it coming. There was no warning." Wendy told her firmly.

"You just said we knew it was a possibility." She mumbled.

"Jordan. Come on." The detective leaned his head back.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, you know that you did everything you were supposed to. It's amazing that you were able to carry this baby as long as you did Jordan. You did an amazing job."

"See." Woody poked her arm. "No more Jordan. It's not your fault."

"Listen to the man." Wendy winked at him. "He's smarter than you."

"Thanks Doctor." He grinned.

"Oh please. Can we end the gang up on Jordan routine and go see my baby?" She asked rolling her eyes at Woody.

"I just called before Wendy got here. Susan said he'd just fallen asleep. I thought maybe you'd let me take you to lunch before we go back." Woody told her.

"Lunch?" Jordan looked alarmed.

"Yes. Food that didn't come from a vending machine or a hospital cafeteria?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Dr. Tucker looked back at them. "Sex."

"Excuse me?" Woody blinked.

"You two can have sex now." She looked between them. "You might want to order in. I can imagine after the fall and then the pregnancy's risks and then the surprise delivery, you two must be-. Well, six months is a long time to wait." She winked at Jordan now as she backed out of the room. "Have fun."

The two of them stood there watching the door close in silence.

"Well." Jordan's voice was quiet.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips together.

"That was.. awkward." She tried to sound amused and failed.

"I was just hoping for lunch." He said absently rubbing the back of his head. She couldn't help but grin at the little boy gesture.

"Little does she know it's been almost eight months huh?" Jordan said softly.

"Seven months three weeks and two days." Woody said scuffing his foot against the floor.

"What no hours?" She was nervous.

"No clock in the bedroom." He grinned, still watching his shoes.

"It's not like you've been chaste the whole time or anything Woody." She regretted saying it the moment she realized she was going to.

"Yeah well, it's not like you and Pollack didn't-." He made a face towards the floor.

"We didn't." She said it like he was crazy.

"But." He looked up at her now with wide blue eyes. "You-? I mean the two of you-."

"What?" She shook her head.

"When I came over that morning... with the article.. you thought it was him... I-." Woody's eyes pushed into her own looking for answers.

"Who else would it be at 5am Woody?"

"Apparently me."

"Yeah well, if I was sleeping with him he would have been there right?"

"So.. you.. weren't?" He looked almost panicked now.

"No." She crinkled her eyes in confusion. "You thought I-. Woody I never even kissed him on the lips after-." She made face. "We.. you know.."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" His voice was low and breathy

"You never asked." She whispered. "I gave you about a hundred chances to and you never did."

"I thought you wanted space. You said you needed to figure out what you felt. He had a ring." Woody's words tumbled out of his mouth in full panic.

"Yeah, a ring you knew, from our conversation at the Inn, I didn't want." She told him.

"But-? I-! You didn't tell him.. and then he didn't leave. You said he was acting like it never happened. I thought that meant you were.." He shook his head. "I'm such an idiot."

"What?"

"I.. I thought-." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You thought I chose-." Her eyes melted into something he couldn't place.

"This is all my fault." He looked away from her. "The thing with Lu-. All of this-. If I would have just heard you out-."

"I want lunch." She said suddenly interrupting his self loathing. He looked back at her soft expression. "You offered lunch."

"Jordan."

"I'm hungry." She reached up and traced his jaw with her finger. "Lets get lunch."

"We need to talk about this."

"Yeah.. but not now. Now it's time for lunch." She pulled her skirt down over the paper drop before dangling her legs off of the side of the table. "Hand me my underwear will you?" She blushed when she said this. Woody smiled at her reaching into his pocket and pulling out the red lace. "Pervert." She grinned.

"It didn't seem right when they were just sitting out there for everyone to see." He grimaced.

"You're a very considerate guy."

"I'm a very stupid guy." He shook his head and gave her a pleadingly remorseful look. "I'm so-."

"Hungry?" She interrupted. "I am too." She stepped into her panties and pulled them up. He laughed at her. "Buy me lunch."

He nodded and started for the door, holding it open. She turned and took his free hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.


	13. new equipment

**A/N cheese alert. Purely fluffy chapter on the way to happily ever after.. I hope we're all ready for that.. it's still a little on the too soon side for me but here goes nothing.. please review.. especially if you think it's too soon...that she would make him grovel more.. I want to know.. really**

**Only one chapter after this one. -Lori

* * *

**

"Are you sure we need all of this?" Her eyes skimmed over the massive amounts of things Woody had collected in the two shopping carts. The clerk smiled at them as she scanned the last of the baby equipment.

"And this's not even with the furniture." He told her happily.

"And we're going to put that where?" She made a face.

"Don't worry, I have someplace in mind." He was trying to sound casual, but failed. Her dark eyes shot to his. He looked down at the cart and smiled.

"All right Hoyt, spill it." She laughed, watching his grin stretch further across his face. The girl handed Woody back his credit card and he nodded a thank you.

"Come on." He pushed her forward gently. "We have a lot to do today." She eyed him suspiciously. "We only have a few hours before we bring the Hagan home."

She watched him cram all of the things into the trunk of his car.

"We're going to need something bigger." She muttered. Her eyes raised again at the smirk on his face.

"Way ahead of you, Jor." He chuckled, cramming a burnt orange teddy bear crib set into the backseat .She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's get this stuff unloaded before we get the baby."

She nodded at him and climbed into the car. He looked at her for a second trying to control his expression.

"What?" She asked him.

"I did something." He winced, still keeping his optimsitic look.

"I gathered that." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't be mad, or panic, or read too much into it." He told her cautiously before taking her hand. "It needed to be done and I did it."

"Okay.. the not panicking part I'm not so sure about. I'll give you the rest though." He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand. "What did you do?" He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving wordlessly. "Woody?"

"Just wait." He told her soothingly stroking her fingers with his thumb. He turned onto a small street and pulled over too look at her. "I know things.. have been sort of.. up in the air..." He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling nostalgically. "But I love you Jordan and I want a life with you."

"Woody?" Her eyes widened with each word. "I thought-. I mean you-."

"I know. I haven't been completely.. _responsive_.. lately. I promise you it's not because I didn't want to be." She watched him grin sheepishly, running his hand up her arm and tracing her clavicle with his thumb. "Believe me when I tell you I want to." She felt her body shake involuntarily with his admission. "I just want it too be right this time." She nodded. "I was trying to show you.. with out.. _showing_ you."

She nodded again, and traced her fingers over his lips.

"Have you forgiven me?" He asked suddenly. "I mean really? Are we past it? Really past it, the shooting and Pollack and Lu Simmons, all of it?"

"Don't you think so?"

"I need to hear you say you're past it." He almost pleaded.

"I'm past it." She said with a certainty he couldn't have even hoped for. "Woody I am."

"I love you Jordan." His eyes were deep and serious. "Do you know that?"

"Do you?" She asked nodding her head in response. "Do you know I love you?"

His lips twitched before spreading into a smile.

"I do." He whispered leaning over and stealing a quick kiss from her. "Close your eyes."

"Woody." She rolled them instead.

"Closed." She obeyed, feeling the car move forward and turn before coming to a stop. "Keep them shut." She heard him get out and then her own door opening. He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead and turning her around. "Okay."

She opened her eyes and gasped when she found herself facing an gigantic white Victorian house.

"Woody." The word slipped out of her mouth in an amazed whisper.

"Four bedrooms 2015 sq. ft. Great schools. I know Dorchester's a little further from work than either of us would have liked but.."

"It's..?" She looked at him then back to the house.

"Yours." He put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her face back to his. "Ours, if you'll have me."

She looked at him through teary eyes, her mouth was still open with shock when he dropped to his knee and pulled out the small black box. She gasped again.

"Will you Jordan? Have me?" She started crying, then. The tears drowning out anything she'd hoped to say. His body went numb as she nodded.

It was only after he got to his feet and kissed her that she heard the door open, followed by the clapping and cheering of-. Well everyone. Garret, Bug Lily and Nigel were congratulating her, unpacking the Woody's car and heading back towards the house before she had even broken her eyes from his.

"Come on." He pulled her towards the house, up the stair and swung open the first door revealing a perfect nursery. "I hired people to do the rest of the house but Lily and the guys have been working really hard on this." Jordan looked at him, shaking her head slowly and leaning into his chest. "You okay?" He laughed.

"I want my baby." She told him feeling his strong arms clamp tight around her waist. "Let's go get my baby."

He nodded, kissing her neck at the base of her shoulder.

"One more thing?" He asked cautiously watching her nod warily. He pulled out the keys to her new SUV, handing them to her like they might explode. Or like she might, Jordan decided. "It's in the driveway." She blinked at him. "You said it remember? We are going to need something bigger." He reminded her. She nodded again, still in a daze. He looked at his watch. "It's time."


	14. A new surprise

**(Four months later)**

"Hagan... Hagan Hagan..." Woody grabbed the piece of what ever it was, and took it away from his son; who immediately started screaming bloody murder. "We don't eat-." Woody looked at the object. "What ever this is." He tossed it back into Jordan's carry on bag.

The man lunged across the coffee table for a teething ring and handed it back to the tiny six month old who promptly threw it at his fathers head.

"Delayed motor skills my ass." Woody mumbled looking at his watch. "Jor?" He walked to the stairs, yelling over his son's cries. "Jordan? Lily's going to be here any second please, please, tell me you're almost ready. We have to leave on time if we're going to make it to the airport on-." He looked at Hagan's red teary face. "Damn it." He pulled the baby into his arms. "Come on Buddy. Give Daddy a break. Just a few minutes before Auntie Lily gets her and she and Uncle Matt are going to spoil you rotten all weekend. I promise. Uncle Matt will let you eat any disgusting piece of trash you can find I promise." He rolled his eyes. Shoving a arrowroot cookie in the baby's open mouth. "Jordan!"

She was standing at the foot of the steps in the kitchen. He jumped when he saw her there.

"Woody.."

"Jordan. Please, Honey. Tell me you are ready to get in the car. We have got to get going or we are never going to make our flight and we have got to be there at seven for court prep-."

"Woody.."

"Hey! I'm here!" Lily yelled from the porch.

"Just a minute." Woody grabbed the box of cookies and started towards the door, tossing random things into the baby bag as he went.

"Woody.." She was holding out something that he mistook as the digital thermometer and grabbed it from her hands.

"Honey Please.." He stopped before he dropped it into the bag. Turning slowly to face her as he realized what it was..

"I'm going to have a baby." Her wide eyes flashed wider as she said this. His eyebrows got lost in his tussled hair.

"But we already have a baby." He muttered softly lifting the arm holding Hagan towards her as proof.

"Guys! You're going to miss your plane." Lily yelled again walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah.. well.. we're going to have two... babies." She hadn't blinked yet. Lily waltzed into the kitchen, lifting Hagan out of his arms and grabbing the diaper bag from Woody.

"Tell Daddy bye." Woody leaned forward and kissed his son's head. Never taking his eyes off of his wife. "Bye Mommy!" Jordan broke the gaze and smiled at her son and cooing at him.

"Be good."

"Is the nebulizer in the bag?" Lily tossed the strap over her shoulder.

"It's on the porch in his car seat." Woody mumbled, tossing a quick look at her. She nodded. "We'll call you." He brought his face back Jordan.

"Okay. Seriously though.. you guys are going to miss you're flight." She yelled as she made it to the door. Woody listened to the screen slam shut.

"How did this happen?" Woody asked, craning his head to the side as he shook it once at her.

"Sex Woody. It happened because we have sex." She closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly back and forth.

"I thought you said that while you were nursing.."

"It's nearly **impossible** to get pregnant while you're-."

"Umm Jordan?" He gestured to the stick.

"It's **nearly** impossible to get-."

"Oh my God." He shook his head. "When?"

"Umm.. I don't know exactly. It could have been.." She bit her lip and he crossed the floor to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I thought I had the flu remember?"

"Jordan that was months ago."

"I gained six pounds." She whispered. "My back's sore. I can't button my-."

"Jordan that was three months ago." His voice was airy.

"Yeah."

"We're going to have two babies under one?"

"Maybe." Her voice rose and she shook her head again. He started laughing. "What!"

"We spent four years off in a ditch only to-." He laughed harder. She hit his arm, before starting to laugh with him. "When you're ready to go for something.. you really-."

"That's not funny." She whined knowing it was.

"Yes it is." He kissed her head. "We have to go."

"Yeah."

He took the bag off of her shoulder and dumped the pregnancy test in the trash, chuckling the whole time.

"Stop." She whimpered.

"I don't think I can." He told her. "You better call Dr. Tucker from the car."

She nodded.

"Jordan.. this is the second time you've been preganant without kno-." He pulled them outside as he spoke.

"Don't rub it in." She inturpted as he locked the door behind them.

"You do know the symptoms of pregnancy don't you?"

"I said stop." Jordan shot him an evil look as he pushed her towards the car.

"I'm just saying-." He was still grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up Hoyt."

"I want a girl this time." He mused bending over and talking to her stomach. "But if you're a boy that's fine too, Baby."

"If you start that crap-."

"I'm bonding with my unborn child Jordan." He teased faking a hurt voice as he swung the car door open for her.

"What ever." She sighed dropping into the passenger seat. "You better hurry up we're going to be late." He rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, still smiling. "You're getting ridiculous about this."

"Ridiculous? You didn't even know you were pregnant.. again.. and I'm-?"

"Yes you are-."

"Jordan?" He couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" She snorted.

"I love you." He kissed her lips.

"I love you too."

"Daddy loves you too." He kissed her stomach.

"Get in the car." She ordered, just a little bit sweeter this time.


End file.
